小甜番外
by SB South Bear
Summary: 就是一些PE現後的番外，人類組賽高！
1. Chapter 1

重度OOC

男chara女frisk（大概吧

繁体字出没

小学生文笔还请见谅

主cp人类组

小小声说（因为也没打过工也不知道真实情况怎么样，如有误差可以私信我讲一下，会改的

到地表后的生活

昏暗的街道上，亮着一间便利超商，上面写着"24小时营业"。

走近一看，眯着眼的Frisk不知是在谁觉还是偷懒，手撑着桌面，无聊的看着手表，嘴中还碎碎念着，"怎么还没三点啊..."

在这个偏僻的地方，这种时间进来的客人很少，正常的更少，几乎都是在附近酒馆喝醉了的酒鬼。

赶走这些酒鬼，已经成为了Frisk的主要工作。

"嘿！Frisk!可以进来帮我一下吗？"声音从储物间中传出。说话的是跟Frisk一起值班的女生，Rita，她留着一顶长发，不高的身高和水汪汪的大眼令她看起来有点可爱。

"好，你等我一下，别乱动啊。"Rita不知道已经闯过几次祸了，Frisk之后完全不敢让她自己在储物间里工作。

一到储物间，只见Rita正用手奋力的顶着她头挺上即将掉下的箱子。Frisk见状马上过去帮忙，天知道那箱子里面是什么贵重的东西。

别看Frisk四肢纤细，经过Chara的魔鬼训练后力气已经大了很多。

"抱歉Frisk，又给你添麻烦了..."Rita不好意思的说。

"没事，要记得来储物室时要过来叫我喔。" Frisk一如往常的亲切。

"不如我来整理货物，你去接待客人？"Frisk提议。在这间几乎没人的便利超商，宁愿做点事也不想就站在柜台什么也不做。

"恩，那你要小心喔。" Rita说完就打开门准备走了。

"等等！"Frisk在Rita关上门前叫住了她，"如果又有喝醉的过来你要叫我，知道吗？"

简直就像顾小孩一样。

幸运的是，之后便都没有顾客是醉酒的酒鬼了，Frisk忙着整理货物，转眼时间就快三点了。

一辆黑色轿车停在了超商的正门口，Rita看到后便对Frisk说，"我要先走了，你小心点。"

Frisk点点头，这些都是日常了，也不会有什么问题发生。

Rita收拾完自己放在休息室的东西后就搭上轿车离开了。

Frisk默默的拿起自己的小包包，等着下一班的人过来。

看这自己的手机，再看看有些迟了的店员，Frisk打了通电话给Chara。

"Frisk？"电话那头传来了Chara的声音。

"嗨，Chara，你那边方便说话吗？"

"当然，我在家里。"

"...对了，你选好礼服了吗？听说Undyne跟Alphys要结婚了！"

"啊...还没，那你呢？"

"我也还没啊..."

"那不如明天放假我们就去MTT百货看看吧。"

"好啊，对了，今天我拿了些巧克力回来，你就期待吧，嘻嘻！"

"...Frisk你明明知道牙医跟我说..."Chara的话还没说完就被Frisk给打断了。

"啊。抱歉，回家再聊吧，换班的来了。"

"等等，先别挂，我听着，陪妳回家。"

Frisk听到了，但没有时间多做回覆，只是并没有挂断电话。

跟换班的交接完后，Frisk拿起一旁的手机，连忙道歉，"抱歉Chara，刚刚有点急，我现在要回家了。你不是要陪我回家？"Frisk说完还偷偷笑了下。

"对啊，虽然家里离这不是很远，但路上挺危险的，小心点啊。"

就这样，Frisk听着Chara的电话慢慢的走回家，但当要经过一条小巷时，Frisk隐隐感觉到有一群人在后面跟着她，但Frisk没有多想，只是觉得奇怪。

突然，那群人的其中一个冲了出来，令Frisk措手不及，一下就被打到了地上。

"喀拉"Chara那的手机接收到了Frisk手机掉落地板的声音及一些杂乱的人声，仔细听会听到谩骂及卑劣的语句。

Chara连忙走"捷径"到了Frisk那。

Frisk被踢倒在地后靠着墙，那群人不知道是喝醉的人还是只是附近的小混混，好像不是单纯想欺负Frisk而已。

Frisk再次站起后用手臂擦了擦流出的温热鼻血，就当Frisk又要挨一拳时，Chara挡这了这一拳。

"嘿，我不知道你们是谁，也不想知道你们是谁..."Chara紧紧的握着那混混的拳头，让混混痛得直求饶。

Chara用他那被鲜血浸染般的眼眸，冷眼道，"我只想让你们知道...你们...**惹 錯 人 了！**" Chara愤怒的一拳打向刚才想打Frisk的人的头部。

其他人都愣住了，Chara把脚踩在刚才被他打倒在地的的的胸膛上。看向其他人，"来啊，都来啊，你们老大好像被我秒了，你们要怎么办呢？"

他们分成两团，多数人直接逃跑了，看来并没有醉，另外少数人勇往直前的撞向Chara试图利用人数优势打败Chara，当然，也全被都秒了。

Chara看着地上短时间内再也站不起来的混混们，再看着已经整理好并且站在自己后面的Frisk，Chara用手稍微在衣服上擦掉了血后不放心地握紧了Frisk的手，"走吧，这次我真的陪你回家。"

到了他们的家后，Frisk先去洗澡，而Chara则在客厅煮了碗泡面，虽然已经很晚了，但每次Frisk都不吃晚餐，只有这种用这种方法Frisk才会乖乖吃饭。

Frisk洗完澡后坐在自己房间的床上，肩上披着毛巾，但仍抵挡不住湿搭搭的头发，一如往常的，Frisk又不想吹头发了。

Chara算好时间，敲敲Frisk的门，听到答覆后就进去了。

看到头发还湿露着的Frisk，Chara毫不惊讶，反而拿起身边的干毛巾帮Frisk擦着头发。

Frisk一动也不动，似乎是也习惯了。但异常的是，她今天淡淡的说了句，"每天这样...你不会对我感到厌倦吗？"

Chara虽然有点惊讶，但仍宠溺的说，"你知道吗，每天的这样的小甜蜜累积起来就是我幸福的泉源了。所以，即使是每天千篇一律的事，只要有你就不会感到厌倦。"

Frisk点了点头，Chara没看到的是，在毛巾下被头发给遮住的红通了的脸颊。

Chara熟练的将Frisk的头发吹干后，把Frisk的那碗泡面拿进房间中，泡面已经有点凉了，但对Frisk来说刚好，猫舌头的她不喜欢过于炙热的东西。

在Frisk吃面的同时Chara跟Frisk聊了会，"怪物们都在人类世界里活得有声有色的了，你不久后就要担任怪物大使，代表怪物方和人类方进行交流了，但怪物们都因为过于兴奋，不小心把你之后的身份给曝露出来了，虽然知道的人不多，但你还是得小心点啊。最近反怪物组织又皮痒了，听说有些怪物都受到骚扰，不如你下班我去接你吧，我可不能再让这种事发生了。"

Frisk犹豫了一下，但随即道，"没事，你不是还要忙你的工作吗？我可不能耽误你的工作，况且，我都受过你的训练了，要不是被偷袭，我还能自保的。"

"我的工作很不固定，不是每天都要忙的。还是你把工作时间调到白天，这样也不会太危险。"Chara担心地问。

"不用的，老板那人都排满了，再动班次也不方便，而且我的班次搭挡还挺需要我的。"Frisk笑了笑，好像，正用微笑隐藏着什么。

Chara眼神复杂的看着Frisk。Frisk的微笑伎俩，在Chara眼中仿佛是透明的。

"好了！时间也不早了，都快早上了，你明天不是还得出去工作？早点睡吧！"Frisk试着结束这个话题，再谈下去，自己可能又要麻烦Chara了。

Chara无奈的看着Frisk，拿起Frisk手中已吃完的碗，"行了，妳先上床吧，我洗完碗就去睡。"

Frisk点了点头，见Chara拿着碗关上门后便躺在床上拿起了在身旁的手机看了看，有几则Asriel传来的讯息，有点稀奇，Asriel现在已经是一名知名的youtuber了，听说还挺忙的，已经有好一阵子没联络了。

Frisk躺在床上后滑开了讯息。

**至高无上的死神:**"嗨，Frisk，你这礼拜六有空吗？"

**至高无上的死神:**"我想邀请你跟Chara一起拍片。"

**至高无上的死神:**"如果我去问Chara的话他肯定会拒绝的，拜托了，帮我问问Chara！"

**至高无上的死神:**"如果你们有时间的话请告诉我 By Azzy~"

刚巧Chara已经洗完碗进了房间，Frisk看到Chara立马起床，抱着Chara亲了口他的脸颊。

一时间Chara还没反应过来，愣了一下后坏笑了起来，"嘿，又想叫我做什么事？你可很少这样的。"

Frisk马上拿起手机想给Chara看Asriel的讯息。

"噢，原来你在意这个啊，我会改的，还不简单？"Chara脸变得有点红，但又坏笑得更厉害了。

Frisk疑惑的看着Chara，再把手机转回来看看，Frisk的脸突然升温。

"不...不是这个..."Frisk急忙把画面调到Asriel的聊天界面，再给Chara看一次。

"这个啊...没问题。当然，刚刚的也没问题。"Chara舔了舔嘴，令Frisk不仅一阵脸红。

"不...不要闹了...你明天真的有空？"Frisk虽然仍红着脸，但还是尽量保持正经一点。

Chara搓搓下巴，想了一下，"嗯...看Asriel约几点吧，我大概中午出去，不会忙很久的，Asriel那宅男不会特地早上起床拍片的，我猜他下午才会拍。"

Chara看了一下Frisk，"好了，先躺床上睡去吧，我关一下灯。"

其实他们自己都各有一间房，但不知从何时起，Chara开始都只睡在Frisk的房间里，而Frisk也没有做什么反应，Chara那间房则成了工作用的地方。

Frisk其实已经挺累了，直接就躺在了床上拉好棉被准备入眠。

Chara关上灯后爬到了Frisk的身边，Frisk没什么反应，毕竟平常Chara就会睡这。

Chara就如Frisk所预期的躺在了她身边，但Chara的手却不安分的揽向了Frisk纤细的腰肢，并亲着Frisk耳朵用低沉沙哑的声音说，"...我说了，我会改的...择日不如撞日，就现在吧..."

Frisk不知道是因为Chara的手还是吹进耳朵的热气，颤抖了一下。

Chara把手放到了Frisk的两侧，一阵温暖的气息令Frisk转身面对Chara。

暗的伸手不在五指的环境里，不知怎的，Chara赤红的眼眸变得十分耀眼。

俏丽脸庞上红润的嘴唇，一字一句地说出了恶魔般的话语，"今晚...我们将彻夜无眠。"

貓舌頭的她，不喜歡過於炙熱的東西

除了他以外，過於炙熱的東西。


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk被窗外溫暖的陽光照醒，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，感覺好像少了什麼，變得空蕩蕩，冷冰冰的。

Frisk坐起身來，"歐！"Frisk忍不住叫了一聲。

摸了摸腰部，喃喃著，"酸啊...Chara這傢伙..."

再看了眼身旁的空位。

"啊，他去工作了啊。"Frisk心想著，迷糊的，穿上拖鞋前往廁所洗漱。

洗漱完後，Frisk下意識地舉起左碗想看時間。

"呃...我的手錶呢？"Frisk試著回想了一下。不是被打掉就是忘在休息室裡了吧，希望是在休息室，Frisk心想。

看著窗外溫和的陽光，"今天沒什麼事，去休息室找找手錶吧。"

Frisk慢慢穿上熟悉的那件條紋毛衣，昨天的牛仔褲，再套上門旁掛著的一件大衣，就出門了。

慢慢的沿著昨天走回家的路往回走，之前路上打鬥的血跡都消失得不見蹤影了，就像完全沒有那場戰鬥。

Frisk疑惑的摸著當時受傷的地方，"歐！"還是很痛啊？不是假的。

Frisk更疑惑了，仔細看著那塊乾淨的地板。

...

"算了。"Frisk並沒有停留太久就離開了。

一路上有好幾間夜店，由於現在還挺早的，所以躺在一旁喝醉的也不少。

Frisk快步經過了這裡，進了商店，跟上早班的到過早後，就直奔休息室了。

進了休息室，Frisk隱約聽到旁邊往店長辦公室的門內傳出一些聲響，但並沒有多在意。

Frisk先打開了自己的置物櫃，"啊！就在這啊！"Frisk熟練地戴上了手錶，甩了甩左手，"習慣多了。"

"咚！"一聲巨響從辦公室中傳來，Frisk嚇得跳了一下。但隨後就擔心的敲了敲辦公室的門，但沒有人回應。

"哈囉？有人嗎？我進來囉？"Frisk不安地問。

緩緩地打開門，印入眼簾的是一名戴著帽T的男子正揪著店長的衣領。

"嗯？"那名揪著店長衣領的男子被Frisk發出的聲音給吸引。

Frisk仔細看了看那名男子...

"Chara！"Frisk激動地叫著，伴隨著她少見的怒氣。

那名男子顫抖了一下，粗魯的丟下店長後就把帽子拉下去見Frisk了。

"呃...Frisk？"Chara謹慎地說，平常不生氣的Frisk生起氣來可是很難搞的。

"過來！"Frisk毫不客氣。用食指比著地板，這個手勢Chara心領神會。

Chara委屈地站在Frisk的前面，就像一隻挨罵的小狗一樣，彷彿可以看見他的狗耳朵和垂下的尾巴。

Chara跪在Frisk的前面。假裝可憐巴巴的看著Frisk。

"這招可對我沒用，快！去跟店長道歉。"Frisk試著把聲音壓得沒有生氣的感覺。但卻是反效果。

Chara起身面對著因為剛才而癱坐在椅子上乾咳的店長，"...對不起..."

Chara試探性地看了眼Frisk，後者回敬了他一眼。

Chara小跑到了Frisk的身後，而Frisk則站出來向店長道歉，"對不起，是我沒有管好他，你還好嗎？"

店長又乾咳了幾聲後道，"沒事，沒事，我還好，倒是你，聽說你昨天被小混混給盯上了？"店長其實溫和的就像Frisk剛掉入地底時一樣。

Frisk頓了頓，"啊，是啊，我沒事。店長你要不要喝點水？你咳得好厲害啊。"擔心的看著店長。

Frisk瞪了眼Chara，Chara馬上心知肚明，到休息室裝了杯溫熱的開水，在迅速返回把水交給Frisk。

Frisk擔心地把水放在了桌上，"店長，那我先走了，記得喝點水，會好點的。"隨後便讓Chara跟在她身後離開了。

經過櫃檯時，值班的店員驚訝地看著倆人。

明明剛剛男子是氣勢滔滔的走進來的，怎麼溫柔的Frisk前輩一來後就變得一副乖乖的樣子了？

值班店員偷偷跑到了儲藏室跟另一個店員報告剛剛的事。

其實Frisk在這間店中算是挺多人都想追的美女，只是因為店長給她排的夥伴不管怎麼換都是女生，而且聽說她平時也很難約出去。

雖說不算冰山美人，但確實在大家眼中是神秘感很重的美女，也聽說過最好不要追她的傳聞，說真的也不知道是從哪傳出的，但大家似乎都挺遵守這項規定。

"Chara。"Frisk再回家關上門後道，語氣很輕。

"Yeah?"Chara有點畏懼的回了Frisk一聲。

"為什麼你..."

"叮叮～"

Frisk話才說到一半，電話聲就響了。是Asriel的電話，Frisk看了一眼Chara後就接起電話。

"Frisk？你們準備好了嗎？可以現在過來我家嗎？"Asriel的聲音從電話中傳出，對chara來說簡直是救世主之聲。

"...好了，我們現在過去。"Frisk回答後就按了通話結束。

Frisk看了再看了眼Chara，嘆了口氣後道，"你知道我不會允許你做這種事的。"

Chara欲言又止，不知說什麼好。

Frisk頓了下，隨後抱著Chara說，"以後不許再做了，你知道我不允許你使用暴力解決可以用和平化解的事。"

"...對不起..."Chara也抱著Frisk，"Asriel要我們去他了，走吧。"Frisk輕輕的在Chara的耳邊說。

Chara放開Frisk後笑著說，"Asriel離我們還挺遠的，我送你去吧？"

Frisk也不拒絕，以微笑作為回應。應該說，這就是Frisk一開始所想的。

"咻"兩人瞬間傳送到了Asriel家的陽台。

Chara敲了敲陽台的玻璃門，門內的Asriel聞聲馬上趕過來開了門。

Asriel雖然已經恢復的身體，但由於體內的靈魂無法抽離，所以Asriel還保持著當時的模樣，攻擊也還可以使用，但保持當時模樣的決大部分是因為Asriel自己中二。

"噢，嗨，我還沒準備好呢，想說你們到這還有點時間。"Asriel摸著後腦勺，有點抱歉地說。

"沒事，我們可以幫你。你打算做什麼呢？"Frisk親切地問著。

Asriel拿起一箱紙箱，回答Frisk，"我打算做直播呢，你們也要一起來！"

Chara拿起一箱Asriel示意他一起搬的紙箱，道，"直播什麼呢？其他人也會來嗎？爸媽之類的？"

Asriel把紙箱放到一旁的桌子上後道，"沒有！就我們三個！就直播些小東西。"

Frisk過來後疑惑的問，"我們三個有什麼小東西好直播的？"

Asriel神秘地笑了笑，"我也不知道會有什麼東西給我們玩玩，但我們可能要先玩『真心話大冒險』！"

"雖說那東西是不錯玩，但還不至於好玩到可以直播吧？"Chara也很疑惑。

Asriel架著攝影機，"你們先去旁邊坐著吧，我準備完就跟你們說。"

"好。"Chara拉著長音回答Asriel。隨後便跟著Frisk去看電視了。

由於Asriel住的地方不是太大，所以為了節省空間，Asriel家的電視機就在他的房間中，坐在床上就可以看電視了。

Chara墊了幾顆枕頭在身後半躺著休息，Frisk則拿著遙控器把電視打開了。

Frisk靠著Chara看著電視，Chara也攬著Frisk的腰，頭靠著她的肩睡著了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chara是被Frisk給搖醒的，因為Asriel的前置作業終於做完了，終於要開始直播了。Chara搖了搖還沒完全清醒的頭腦，撒嬌似的將頭靠在Frisk的脖子旁，手也攬著Frisk的腰不放了。

Frisk輕輕轉頭吻了下Chara，"嘿，快醒醒了，我們還在Asriel家，他現在要開直播了，還累的話就帶著帽子吧。"

Chara點了點頭，不捨的離開Frisk。把自己寬口高領的帽T給戴上後就跟著Frisk一起去到了Asriel的客廳準備直播了。

Asriel疑惑的看著幾乎看不到臉的Chara，雖然心中有疑問，但也不敢提出，依Chara那個性子，估計自己問了不會有什麼好下場，況且，自己身為他最好的朋友，也差不多知道不是因為直播害羞啥的。

Asriel早早就打開了直播，也做好了所有遊戲的準備，他把遊戲的東西都放在了桌上，還架著一個大平板，上面顯示著直播的留言。

他們全都盤著腿坐在攝影機的正對面。Frisk在之前Asriel無聊拍的自拍中被挖了出來，被封為該頻道的女神，Chara則是在某天看到Asriel直播恐怖遊戲時，實在看不下去時提議自己來玩結果把那個恐怖遊戲全部通關而被封為該頻道的男神，但因為那次直撥並沒有攝像頭，且在那次之後就也沒看過Chara出現，這甚至成了一個傳說。Frisk至少還會偶爾出現在Asriel無聊時發布的照片裡。

這次的直播各位觀眾都很期待Chara的長相，畢竟聲音那麼好聽-聽說那隻直播影片是Asriel最高的點閱率之一-如果長得還好看不就賺到了。

Asriel在鏡頭前揮了揮手，開始影片的開頭，"嗨，大家，今天我邀到你們口中的男神女神囉！"隨後示意Frisk和Chara向觀眾打個招呼。

Frisk靦腆地揮了揮手，"哈囉，大家好。"頓了下後發現Chara沒動作才用肩膀撞了一下他，Chara微微抬起他幾乎全遮住的臉，抬起了手，淡淡的回了聲，"嗨。"

Asriel尷尬地笑了笑，開始介紹遊戲規則，"規則很簡單，我們會用空寶特瓶旋轉，誰被有瓶蓋那頭的地方指到，誰就要接受遊戲。這次會與觀眾互動較多，就是我們所有的真心話大冒險內容會隨機抽一位觀眾，而我們只能決定要真心話還是大冒險。對了，如果你們的題目被我們認定過於誇張或做不到的話，我們將會再次隨機選其他人喔，手下留情啊。"

聊天室裡盡是些留言像是"啊！是我的男神和女神啊！"，"男神跟女神終於同框了！"，"不知道女神有沒有男朋友啊"，"像看我男神長什麼樣啊"，諸如此類的留言，感覺對Frisk和Chara的興趣遠高於這場遊戲。

Asriel興奮地轉起了寶特瓶，只見寶特瓶轉向了Frisk。Frisk笑了笑說，"那我就選個真心話吧，剛開始別這麼刺激。"

聊天室裡瞬間沸騰了，才剛發的留言馬上就看不到了。

Asriel用一種程式，隨機選著這些留言。出來後Asriel將題目在平板上放大後念出來，"求女神的男朋友。"

Frisk的臉微微的紅了一下，將手輕輕的放在了Chara的肩上，"就是你們口中所謂的男神噢。"

聊天室裡又沸騰了。

Frisk停了一下後轉起寶特瓶，這次寶特瓶轉向了Chara。Chara留頭都沒抬，"大冒險，真心話多無趣。"

這次Chara自己伸手讓程式隨機選了個留言，把選到的留言放大在了平板上，上面寫著"求男神真面目！"。基本上選了也沒什麼用，聊天室內清一色都是叫Chara露臉的。

Chara咂了咂嘴，心想，大冒險就這樣啊。隨後把帽子給拉了下來，還把寬口高領往下拉了下，道，"爽了？"

從Frisk說出自己的男友後，Asriel就感覺不妙，當看到Chara露臉後簡直爆炸的聊天室，他在心中默默的想，完了，從此之後會有一大堆他們倆的同人圖出現的...在Chara來沒露臉前他們就很嗑這對了...

Asriel瞥了眼瘋狂的聊天室，連忙想讓情況冷靜下來，"好了，Chara換你轉瓶子了。"邊用強烈的眼神示意著Frisk。

Frisk眨著眼示意她知道了，"Chara，趕快換下一個吧。"

Chara點了點頭，把寬口高領拉上來後就隨手轉了瓶子，指向了Frisk。Asriel瞬間欲哭無淚，因為現在全場焦點都在他倆身上了，讓他這個真正的主人情何以堪。

Frisk抱歉地看了眼Asriel，心思細膩得她早就知道了Asriel的困境。她順著Asriel的意，選了大冒險。

接著再隨機選了個留言並念了出來，"穿男友身上的衣服。"唸出來後她頓了頓，因為她清楚Chara那件外套下就只剩一件短黑T了。

她訊問似的看向Chara，只見Chara早已把外套脫下來了。他本來就不冷，而且也早就清醒了，最重要的是，他已經想讓Frisk穿多一點很久了，Frisk今天穿的是一件寬鬆的長袖，這讓她的鎖骨若隱若現的，Chara在直播前就想把她遮起來了。

Chara的衣服在她身上顯得特別鬆垮，但是能蓋住Frisk露出來的任何一點皮膚Chara就開心了。

Frisk皺著眉頭看著自己身上的衣服，雖然她很喜歡這件衣服身上令她安心的味道，但這件衣服實在是對她而言有點大了。


	4. 怪物大使

Frisk坐在碩大的辦公室內，百般無聊的看著眼前的資料，明明平常這些文件自己很快就可以解決的，怎麼今天特別不在狀態內呢？她反覆翻著手中的文件和桌上的文件，想著也許可以先解決別的，但卻於事無補。她隨手看了看手錶上的時間，已經快八點了啊，心想著，讓Chara擔心了，明明平常六點半就可以回去了，最近事真多。

突然有人敲了敲辦公室的門，Frisk幾乎是馬上就回答了，只見她的小助手探了顆頭進來，"F..Frisk？呃...那個，會議差不多要開始了，我只是來提醒您的，如...如果打擾到您，非常的不好意思。"小助手以一種極快的速度說完了後面的話。

Frisk只是輕輕地笑了笑，"你不用那麼拘謹的，你沒有打擾到我，我們現在就去會議。"出門時還揉了揉小助理蓬亂的頭髮，幫他順了下。聽說過怪物大使非常親切，但從沒聽說她這麼親切啊，小助理這樣想著，不禁紅了臉。

Frisk並沒有多想，也沒看到小助理的反應，只顧邁步前往著會議室。踏進會議室後，裡面的人並不多，Frisk笑著對其他人打招呼，邊向著自己的位置走去。

坐下自己的位置時，頭痛了一下，隨後暈了幾秒，只見她稍微用手撐著頭休息了下後就抬起頭繼續等待會議開始。只有小助理注意到了Frisk的不對勁，他走過去Frisk的位置，小聲的對她說，"Frisk，你還好吧，我這裡有些藥，需不需要..."沒等小助手說完話，Frisk揮了揮手，笑著示意她不需要。

一般來說，會議室是不允許帶什麼助理的，所以Frisk馬上叫她的小助理先離開了，小助理焦躁地在會議室外頭來回踱步，會議整整持續了快三個小時，小助理也在會議室外頭等了快三個小時。

Frisk已經常常這樣突然皺著眉頭用手撐著頭有一段日子了，雖然Frisk自己沒有注意到，但小助理可都看在眼裡，而且在這段當助理的時間裡，他可是意識到了他的boss不將工作做完不回家，最近是這麼多，她都曾經快在這過夜了，幸好總是有個看起來很兇的男生會來接她。

看到Frisk安全地從會議室中出來，小助理終於放心了，但還是擔心的看著Frisk。Frisk回了辦公室後就收拾收拾東西回家了，這讓小助理又放心了，但聽說Frisk要自己走回家後又擔心的提議陪著她回家，Frisk當然回絕了他，她親切的說，"不用擔心，我家離這很近的。"

Frisk一出了公司就想著，難道自己的真的有這麼容易讓人這麼擔心？她拿起幾乎一整天都沒碰到的手機，按下了通訊錄的第一支號碼。對方幾乎是立馬就接了起來，詢問著需不需要自己接她，但Frisk只說了不用，自己離家很近了。

其實Frisk要從公司走回家大概需要十五分鐘的路程，不算遠，但已經十一點多了，走夜路也危險。電話的另一頭則說，"怎麼沒叫我來接你？"

"怕你還在工作啊。"Frisk溫柔的說著。另一頭安靜了一陣子後說，"...那你電話別掛，我陪著你回家。"

"好啊。"Frisk揚起嘴角，開心的說著。"你今天怎麼這麼晚才回家？你現在在哪？"另一頭說著。

"還在公司門口呢，最近事比較多，而且剛剛有一個會..."話還沒說完，聲音就斷掉了，另一頭緊張的說著，"Frisk？Frisk！怎麼了？"

小助理原本想著看著自己boss離開吧，結果boss非但沒有馬上離開，還電話講一講就倒下了。他三步併作兩步地衝了出去，搖了搖Frisk的肩膀後注意到了她手中的手機，似乎剛剛在打電話。

小助理求助似的拿起了電話，"呃...你好？Frisk好像暈倒了，可以..."話還沒說完，一名男人就這樣毫無預警地出現在了Frisk的身邊，道，"她怎麼暈倒了"，臉上的眉頭皺得更緊了。

邊看著那位男人就這樣抱起了Frisk，小助理一時不知道怎麼辦，愣愣的看著他，並認出了他是那個之前常常還接Frisk男人。小助理這才回過神，道，"她最近就不對勁，好像常頭暈。"隨後對著電話說，"喂？"

Chara用手摸了摸Frisk的額頭，又看了看小助理，"掛斷吧，電話那頭是我。"意識到她好像有點發燒後，Chara隨口問了下小助理，"最近的醫院在哪？"

小助理愣愣地說，"呃...我記得就在公司前沒多遠。"聽到回答後Chara馬上瞬移到了醫院旁的角落，小助理只聽到了他說，"謝了，拿著Frisk東西去醫院找我。"

人都憑空消失了，小助理也不知道咋辦，只好照著他的話做，他撿起在地上的包包，裡面中的不可思議，他下意識看了看裡面的東西全是文件。小助理抓緊了手中的包，看了看附近沒有車，大半夜哪來的車，小助理只好仗著自己曾經也是田徑隊的雙腿，以自己最快的速度跑到了醫院。

一到了醫院門口，只見之前的男人在門口旁靠著牆，一見到自己來了，就走向自己。"謝了，Frisk已經在病房內了，醫生說她營養不離，睡眠不足，有些過勞。你知道她怎麼了嗎？"

小助理點點頭，"她最近就長摀著頭部，好像常頭暈。剛剛拿她包時，有點重，就看了下，裡面都是文件，大概是會回家再繼續工作吧。"

Chara點了點頭，"謝了，我叫Chara，你是？"小助理等著Chara接過他手上的包後笑著說，"我只是Frisk的助理，她平常待她的部下都挺好的，所以我也挺擔心她身體。"

Chara看了眼手上的包，隨後說，"嗯，Frisk她已經被安置在病房內了，對了，幫我跟她公司請大約一個禮拜的假。"

"好的！"小助理用力地點了點頭，接著笑著道，"那我就先回去了。"

Chara示意的點了點頭，在小助理轉身離開後慢慢地走進了Frisk的病房。Frisk安靜的躺在病床上，掛著點滴。

Chara拉了個小凳子坐在了Frisk的床旁，看著在Frisk包裡的那些文件，能做了自己先完成了，其他需要簽名啥的，他稍稍做了個總結在空白處，方便之後Frisk看。

直到醫護人員來請家屬離開，Chara才假裝離開醫院，實則回到家後就瞬移到了Frisk的身邊，陪著她一整夜。畢竟自己也算是半個非人類了，並不是那麼需要睡覺。

大概過了一天多，Frisk終於醒了，而其他怪物們也都來探望她了。甚至是公司裡的同事也都來了，Chara都沒有過去打攪他們，直到Frisk自己待著時準備拿起包包看看裡面的文件，Chara才從打開門出了聲，"別在熬夜看文件了，你帶的這些文件我都看過了，也幫你統整好了。"說著坐回了Frisk床邊的小凳子上。

Frisk笑著說，"謝了，Chara。你可以先去休息了，我沒事，不是說明天一早就可以出院了？"Chara一臉失望的看著Frisk，只見Frisk輕輕地拍了拍Chara的頭笑著說，"我真的沒事，真的不用擔心我。"Chara摸了摸Frisk的臉，道，"我已經幫你請了下一個禮拜的假，接下來你住我家，我照顧你，還有，我今晚陪你。"

明天一早，Frisk一出院就被Chara接了回家。

回家後Chara除了允許Frisk可以跟他出去晨跑外，幾乎都窩在了被窩裡，吃得Chara全都幫她準備好了，要不是他還允許自己看文件，Frisk都要以為chara準備把自己當豬養肥了賣走。

Frisk回去上班第一天，Chara還擔心的陪著Frisk走去公司。在家工作的Chara時不時看向手錶，一到了六點半，他馬上出發去了Frisk的公司。

Chara站在了Frisk公司的門口，靠著牆壁，拿起手機打給了Frisk，"Frisk？你要下班了嗎？"

Frisk在文件堆中找到了自己的手機，"嗯...再半個小時。"

Chara擔心的說，"我在你公司樓下，現在上去看你，在幾樓？"

"呃...我不覺得你自己可以進得來，我去叫我的助理下去接你。"說完Frisk就去叫了小助理。

"好吧。"另一頭傳來無奈的聲音。掛了電話後Chara繼續靠著牆，但望著公司門口。沒多久上次他看到的那個小助理就走出。

"嘿，好久不見啊。"Chara抬起手打招呼。

"是啊，Chara，很高興見到你。"小助理親切的說。隨後帶著Chara上了公司。

小助理領著Chara上了電梯，按了樓層後Chara突然就遞過來一張紙，道，"這是我的聯絡方式，幫我好好看著Frisk，有問題就跟我說。"小助理一聽到有人跟他一起關心Frisk，開心的說，"好，我會的，也幫我注意別讓她熬夜了。"

兩人談得不亦樂乎（談的都是Frisk）直到Chara到了Frisk的辦公室前，小助理才跟Chara道別，並請他盡快帶Frisk回家休息。

Chara敲了敲門，等Frisk答應了就開門進去了。"我來接你回家了，還有很多事嗎？"說著Chara還把手臂張開，Frisk一目瞭然，起身就緊緊的抱住了Chara，道，"沒什麼緊急的是，但確實挺多事，可以的話在外面的休息室等我好嗎？我保證很快，最快十分鐘。"說完還親一下Chara。

"...好吧，我等你十五分鐘，如果你還沒出現，我拐也會把你拐回家。"Chara嘟著嘴說。Frisk從口袋中拿出巧克力，堵住了Chara嘟起的嘴唇，"好啦，我會盡量快點的。對了，休息室在出我辦公室後直走右手邊。"

Chara看了眼返回辦公桌繼續工作的Frisk後就走了。到了休息室，那裡有張沙發，但沒有人，Chara拿了桌子上免費的巧克力後便坐在了沙發上，一個人靜靜的坐在那滑著手機慢慢的吃著巧克力。

不知過了多久，一位女人走進了休息室，泡了杯咖啡後就走了，但過程中一直看著坐在沙發上的Chara，直到她離開Chara才感覺鬆了口氣。

突然又有一名跟剛剛不同的女人進來了，連咖啡都沒泡就直直走向Chara問，"帥哥，新來的？"Chara一時不知道怎麼回答，只說，"呃...沒，我..."沒等他把話說完，那位女人繼續說著，"沒事，姊姊照你，你喜歡吃巧克力？"Chara冷冷的看著他，他總算知道她來做什麼了。Chara默默地咬著手上的巧克力，淡淡了回了句，"對，怎麼？"

那女人從口袋中拿出巧克力，靠近了Chara，只見Chara皺緊了眉頭，心想，這人身上的香水味也太濃了。她把巧克力拿給了Chara，說，"姊姊給你巧克力，那帥哥你，要不給我點回饋？"Chara連眼光都沒離開，說，"不用，我等人的，你可以離我遠點嗎，香水味太濃了。"

只見那女人愣愣地離開了Chara，說，"等誰的，我叫他。對了帥哥，不介意留個電話吧？"Chara頓了頓，沒想到她還想要他電話，說，"不用，我等的人待會就來了。還有，我介意。"

"要不，姊姊我在這陪你等他？"說著，那女人坐在了Chara的身邊。又被香水味槍到了Chara默默地往另一邊一去，盡可能離她遠點，還說，"不用，回去工作吧，就是因為有你們這些偷懶不工作的人她才會這麼晚才下班。"

那位女人一時間被堵住了口，只好摸摸鼻子，離開了休息室。沒多久，Chara就把手中的巧克力吃完了，看了下時間，也差不多十五分鐘了。他徑直走向Frisk的辦公室，敲了敲門，聽到Frisk的答覆後就開門進去了。

"怎麼了？休息室那不安靜嗎？這時間應該沒什麼人啊。"知道Chara太喜歡吵雜的地方，Frisk親切地問著。

Chara走到他辦公椅旁，說了句，"包包整裡好了嗎？"

Frisk頓了一下，說，"整裡好了，我其實沒什麼東西的。"

Chara看了看辦公桌上凌亂的文件，又問，"那辦公桌需要整理嗎？"

Frisk疑惑地回答，"不用的，沒什麼人會進來，況且我會鎖門的。"

只見Chara默默地勾起了Frisk的包包，橫抱起了還搞不清楚狀況的Frisk，就這樣走出了辦公室了門，還不忘拿了她辦公室的鑰匙幫她鎖好門。

Frisk用手捂著紅透了的臉，說，"你...你沒必要這樣的...我...你跟我說一下我就可以走了。"

Chara低下頭吻了，Frisk的額頭，說，"時間到了，而且我需要讓其他人好好工作了。"

Chara順著剛剛小助理帶他上來的路原路返回，Frisk也打了下班的卡，但Chara完全沒有要讓Frisk下來的意思。

從此之後，Chara每天都會在Frisk的下班時間在她公司門口等她，次數多到最後Frisk都給了他一張訪客卡。

而Frisk同事也都知道了Frisk每天下班時間Chara都會來等她，每次看到Chara一來就會通知Frisk，之後不是Frisk乖乖馬上被帶回家，就是Frisk被橫抱起，被迫回家。

也不再有人敢搭訕Chara，也沒有人敢搭訕Frisk，自從上次有個新來的在公開告白Frisk後，據說他那天晚上回家，差點被揍到沒氣。

今天，Frisk是被橫抱著出公司的呢。


End file.
